


Ingratitude

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacroix discovers that a master vampire has taken a very keen interest in Nick. He isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy11814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and J.D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. 
> 
> Written for Foxy11814 on behalf of 2012 
> 
> **Timeline:** Season 3, after _Fever_

**Ingratitude**  
by PJ  
August 2012

Anticipation, excitement, joy, contentment. Lacroix scowled. Nicholas had been exuding a vast range of emotions this and the previous nights. He knew too well what kind of diversions had caused these emotions. In fact, he was an expert in triggering them himself in Nicholas. However, he had not seen Nicholas for over a month. After the Fever, he had kept his distance, allowing Nicholas a short reprieve in the sham of a mortal life that he valued so highly. His tribute to Dr. Lambert for saving the community from undue extinction. Not that he had mentioned any of this to Nicholas. He had merely stopped interfering. He had even put his nightly radio show on hold.

It had taken three weeks before Nicholas endeavoured to seize the opportunity and Lacroix started to sense a variety of pleasurable sensations. He concluded soon that Dr. Lambert was not responsible. Their link would have been flooded with guilt had Dr. Lambert been the cause for Nicholas' continued contentment. No mortal could achieve that without a tremendous hazard to her health. Puzzled, Lacroix had begun to investigate. 

Shielding his presence, he watched from a roof across the street as Nicholas left the police station. He followed the Cadillac for a while when he sensed another presence. A very old presence. He dropped to a nearby rooftop as Nicholas stopped at a corner. Much to his astonishment, a man who had been waiting at the corner joined Nicholas in the automobile. Lacroix felt a jab in the heart as he recognized the genuine smile on Nicholas' face. He had seen it many times when he had spoiled Nicholas with a special gift. Who was this intruder who had the audacity to receive a smile that had always been reserved for him?

Lacroix followed as the Cadillac moved on. He frowned as Nicholas drove into the parking garage at the Four Seasons Centre for the Performing Arts. Nicholas was going to see the Ballet? With another man? Another vampire? Another ancient vampire? What was he thinking?! Hardly able to contain his fury, Lacroix returned to the Raven. Again he witnessed increased joy and excitement coming from Nicholas, mixed with something else he couldn't quite place. Immediately, he made inquiries about the intruder. The result was more than alarming. He learned the man's current name was Claude, yet in the second century he had been a member of the Roman Senate under the name of Claudius. What did he want from Nicholas? And why did Nicholas spend time with him? The thought that another would claim his Nicholas was utterly disconcerting.

Noting that the ballet must be over by now, Lacroix flew to the loft in order to demand answers. As he neared the warehouse, he heard piano music, which he attributed instantly to Nicholas' expert hands. Again he sensed the other's presence. Hovering over the skylight, he watched wearily as Nicholas played while Claude leaned against the piano and listened attentively. He was of average height, had brown hair with grey strands at the temples. He must have been in his late fifties when he was turned. Lacroix's heart froze when he was hit by a wave of desire as Nicholas regarded the other with a breath-taking smile. Lacroix left when he heard Nicholas request softly if Claude wanted to spend the day, knowing it wouldn't be cow's blood that would be served for breakfast.

***

After a restless day during which he had received the same unwelcome sensations that had haunted his previous days, Lacroix decided to return to the loft in order to reclaim what belonged to him.

When he descended through the skylight, Nicholas sat at the piano again, playing a tune he recognized as one that Nicholas had composed for him over a century ago. He did not sense the other around. Nor did he detect any traces of the other's presence on Nicholas. When Nicholas stopped playing, he turned and regarded him with a broad grin. 

"I knew I had to do something to get your attention."

Lacroix blinked and stared at his creation with a sinister gaze. "My attention?"

Nicholas cast his eyes to the floor. "I thought you had lost interest."

Lacroix creased his brow. "So you sought a replacement?"

"Not a replacement." Nicholas shook his head. "A means to an end. Claude's daughter was infected by the fever. She survived after she received the antidote. Claude wanted to meet Nat in order to express his gratitude. Some people do that when others bestow a favour on them, you know." Nicholas paused momentarily to cast an accusing glare at him. "I didn't want him to meet Nat. She's already involved enough in the community as it is. She doesn't need to expand her acquaintances. Instead he agreed to do a favour for me."

"And what exactly did this favour entail?"

"Companionship," Nicholas shrugged. "We went to the theatre, the museum, the opera, the ballet..." Nicholas paused as if considering something. 

Lacroix waited impatiently for him to continue. From the sensations he had perceived, he knew there had been more. 

"However," Nicholas continued. "I found him --- lacking."

"Lacking?" Lacroix raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You spent over a week with a 1,700 year-old vampire and you found him lacking?"

Nicholas shrugged apologetically. "Claude spent most of the last two centuries in Australia. He wasn't in Vienna when the waltz came into fashion, he wasn't at the opening of Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker, and he never met Beethoven. He knew all about it, but he wasn't there." Nicholas fixed his gaze on Lacroix. "He wasn't you," he added softly.

"I did spoil you, did I not?" Lacroix's features softened briefly before he resumed his scowl. "According to the excitement I sensed from you, he was not lacking in other departments." 

Nicholas' grin broadened. "I noticed that you were following us. I was excited to have your attention back."

Lacroix regarded his creation, slightly dumbfounded. He had been baited with a possible rival and fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Nicholas had always been an efficient hunter; there was just something wrong with him becoming the prey. "Where is Claude now?"

"Back on his way to Canberra to rejoin his daughter."

"He did not spend the day?"

"He had a plane to catch. And ---" Nicholas reached for Lacroix's hand and drew him close. "His mission has been accomplished."

Lacroix felt desire surging through their link. He realized that this had been the emotion he couldn't place among the sensations he had received throughout the week. Nicholas' unmistakable desire for him. And only for him.

FIN


End file.
